El no es para ti
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Hermione Granger esta a punto de terminar con todo, por culpa de un amor no correspondido..¿Podrá Draco Malfoy salvarla y enmendar su error?..Dedicado a Monalisa17
1. El no es para tí

Re editado el 23/05/06

Dedicado a la excelente escritora y persona; Monik 17

**EL NO ES PARA TI**

Me duele verlo

Me duele olerlo

Me duele quererlo

Me duele quererlo como lo quiero

Es tal el dolor que no puedo y ya no quiero más, debo acabar esta agonía, donde las frías aguas del lago serán testigos, del final de mí vida..me duele ver que mi vida quedo reducida a esto, pero mi agonía se debe a algo más fuerte que la misma vida..

Un amor no correspondido..

No se como todo cambio para nosotros. Todavía no se que jugarreta cruel y a la vez bondadosa del destino me hizo llegar a el, y que este a la vez le hiciera llegar a mí. No fue hace mucho tiempo, fue hace tan solo unos meses, en un día cualquiera para muchos, pero vital para mí, cuando todo lo que conocíamos entre nosotros cambio. Nuestro mundo de odio, rencor y ofensas, se vieron mutados ha un mundo de confianza, respeto, honestidad y hasta cariño. Si, en ese momento surgió cariño entre nosotros.

¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

Nadie.

Eso se los aseguro. Ni el mismo Merlín se hubiese creído capaz de hacer tal milagro. Apuesto mi cabeza que hubiese preferido enfrentarse una y mil veces con dragones y con Morgana, antes de tratar de unir a dos personas tan incompatibles como lo soy yo con él. Pero déjenme decirle que los milagros existen. Soy prueba viviente de eso.

Fue en una noche de rondas cualquiera, pero yo sabía que la noche traía algo bajo su manga. Algo escondido, lo podía oler, lo podía sentir, casi palpar con mis dedos. Esa noche no iba a ser como la habían sido otras. Sentía la noche arder dentro de mí, y un extraño nerviosismo poseer mi cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar y temer por que algo grande y poderoso se avecinaba hacia mi vida.

Bueno si ese algo tuviese nombre, sería Draco Malfoy

Como siempre, me tocaba rondas con el otro premio anual, que era con el "fastidioso, presuntuoso, odioso y oxigenado, pero lamentablemente guapo" Draco Malfoy. Los insultos no pudieron dejarse esperar, a penas me vio, me saludo con un característico

"-Ponte a caminar sangre sucia, no tengo toda la noche para pasarla junto a tu asquerosa existencia"

No saben como lo odie, como lo deteste. Jurándose el centro del mundo, y por una sola vez decidí que la razón y la prudencia eran unas estupideces, y sin dudarle un segundo me deje llevar por la pasión y la ira, por lo que alcé mi varita contra su cuerpo y lo maldije.

La respuesta por supuesto no se hizo esperar, y comenzó una batalla campal entre Gryffindor- Slytherin, futura auror- futuro mortífago. Cuando ya los dos estábamos tirados en el suelo, exhaustos y destruidos, paso algo que jamás lo hubiese pensado en mi vida..

Escuche un sollozo proveniente del rincón oscuro, sin iluminación, de donde estaba el chico al que yo erróneamente lo consideraba lo más cercano a un animal sin sentimientos..

Se me paralizo el corazón..Inmediatamente comencé a cuestionarme si le había quebrado una costilla y si esa era la causa de por que ahora estaba llorando..pero no lo creía..el sollozo no había sido por dolor, sino por angustia, un clamor de angustia que se escapaba del fuerte y atlético cuerpo del Slytherin.

Un sollozo cargado de sufrimiento, impotencia, angustia..de hecho me angustiaba escucharlo, me dolía ver que alguien sufría así..a pesar del odio que le tenía, no era una persona inhumana..necesitaba ayudarlo..

ESÚPIDA HERMIONE GRANGER..¿Por que lo fuiste a ayudar? ¡A consolar!

Ahora no estaría llorando por él, si no lo hubiese conocido esa maldita pero a la vez bendita noche..Ahora no lo estaría queriendo como lo quieres, amándolo como lo estas amando..A veces viene el pensamiento a mi cabeza de que hubiese preferido odiarlo y no haberlo consolado, a que ahora ser su mejor amiga, y a su enamorada, en donde el ignora lo que siento..ignora que lo quiero..que soy la única que lo podrá amar hasta la muerte..

**No está por ti,**

**buena amiga tímida**

El no se acerco a mí para estar conmigo, el no me confeso su tristeza y dolencia por que era yo, sino por que lo necesitaba, deseaba desahogarse con alguien, y justo cuando el no pudo más, estaba yo, y como la gran estúpida que soy, fui a él y lo consolé, guardando la ciega esperanza de que era solo a mí a quién se lo confesaría..

**él te mira así...**

**sin saber por qué.**

Me miro a los ojos, con sus ojos grises inundados de dolor y angustia, y sin que me dijera nada, pude oír de ellos un grito de auxilio. El me miro y me sentí nacer en sus ojos. No había ninguna gota de maldad en su mirada, ni de odio ni rencor..es increíble como las lágrimas pueden unir lo in unible..y sin que yo musitara una palabra se acerco a mi cara y me susurro

-Odio a quién finjo ser, odio esta estúpida máscara que llevo siempre, fría sin sentimientos, pero en eso me he transformado en gran parte, en alguien sin sentimientos, en alguien sin color, una persona de corazón muerto. Odio mi frío corazón, odio las circunstancias que me obligaron ser el asqueroso ser que soy..Odio odiarte Hermione Granger- dijo con una voz fría y distante, pero sus ojos no decían lo mismo que su glacial voz

En sus ojos pude ver en verdad el verdadero arrepentimiento e impotencia de que su peor enemigo no eran los sangre sucias, ni los auroras ni nadie por el estilo

Si no él mismo

Y en ese mismo instante como respuesta a sus palabras, no pude evitar que una lágrima de confusión y pena ante el pobre chico que tenía al frente..

El acerco sus dedos largos, pálidos y fríos a mi mejilla, y con un ágil pero delicado movimiento saco la lágrima de mi rostro

-Nunca más te haré llorar..-dijo con voz segura, no prometiéndomelo ni nada por el estilo, sino como si estuviera haciendo una afirmación

Y desde ese día mi peor enemigo, paso a ser un amigo mío..pero no sabía que esa amistad se vería corrompida pronto..ya sabrán lo que paso..me enamoré como una chiquilla de trece años

**El y tú que va,**

**buen amigo y nada más.**

Pero una parte de mi no se resignaba a que él, al chico con que conversaba todas las noches en las rondas, fuese solo un amigo más. Una parte de mí no se resignaba a pelear por ese amor, a conquistar ese corazón dormido en los brazos de la oscuridad. Pero si yo confesaba mis sentimientos sabía que podía romper nuestra amistad, que la podía quebrar. Me dolía saber que era un amigo y nada más..me dolía como la peor de las heridas

¿Por qué destino lo cruzaste en mi camino?

¿No ves acaso que sufro?

**El sin dudar**

**lo comprende todo.**

Estoy segura ahora que lo veo fríamente, estando afuera al lado de un barranco que da al lago, que el lo sabía todo, desde el comienzo. Estoy segura que el comprendió, que el entendió que lo amaba. El no es tonto, por favor estamos hablando de él, un chico brillante, que conoce a la perfección al ser humano. El sabe que lo amo, y no lo duda, ya que se lo he demostrado apoyándolo y siendo su perra compañera y por esa noche..por esa maravillosa noche, donde el amor una vez gano en nosotros..

Si una vez vivimos el amor, y ahora cuando lo recuerdo, en vez de regocijarme al haber sido suya una noche, caen lágrimas de dolor por mis frías mejillas..si..sufro..

**  
Y será un amor**

**como escondido entre los dos.**

Recuerdo esa noche como si fuera ayer, como si fuera hoy día, como si fuera ahora..

Una noche de improvisto, en una de nuestras sagradas rondas, cuando ya no cabía duda de que el sabía que yo lo amaba, me tomo entre sus brazos y me robo un beso..

Fue algo improvisto, algo insospechado para mí..mi cuerpo se estremeció como las hojas y ramas de los árboles ante una terrible ventisca..Fue un beso desesperado, apresurado y corrompido por las circunstancias..un beso cargado de pasión y magia, carente de dulzura, más lleno de un sentimiento inexplicable, como a necesidad, como si mis labios fueran el oxigeno que el necesitaba para vivir..

Y debo reconocer que fue lo mismo para mí, mi boca recorría salvajemente sus delgados labios, mientras mis manos acariciaban con dulzura su pálido y hermoso rostro de un ángel caído..Sus manos recorrían con locura mi cuerpo..

**Porque entre gestos y palabras**

**sentiréis que el corazón se para.**

Mi corazón se paraba ante el contacto de su piel, de sus labios, de sus manos..sentía que me moría entre sus fuertes brazos, que me aprisionaban con posesión..Draco Malfoy me necesitaba y cuando susurro a mí oído

-Eres mía Hermione

No pude evitar sentirme la mujer más dichosa del mundo, y un escalofrío de placer recorría mi cuerpo, cuando menciono tales palabras..Yo era de él..a el le importaba, y yo lo amaba..que más podía querer..

¿El amor de Draco Malfoy?

Estarán locos, el no conoce en su frío corazón la palabra amor

**Sin notar el ruido de la gente alrededor,**

**dejando irse los minutos y los días**

**en compañía.**

**  
**

Solo se que esa noche no la recuerdo bien..tengo mi mente bloqueada talvez, no lo sé..tal vez el dolor a que el no fuera mío en este momento, me hacen olvidar cosas que pueden ser dolorosas para mi mente ahora..La mente puede ser a veces la cura ideal..borra los sucesos que nos pueden hacer sufrir..pero yo se que no puedo sufrir más de amor..

Esa noche fui suya como nunca, nuestras conversaciones y amistad adquirió un toque carnal, donde ambos pudimos satisfacer nuestras fuertes emociones hacia ambos, en nuestros cuerpos..

Esa noche fuimos uno

No importaba que estuvieran compartiendo el mismo lecho un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia, una gryffindor, un Slytherin..

Eso no importaba, el ruido, la gente, la sociedad, el mundo, TODA ESA MIERDA FUE OLVIDADA EN ESAS HORAS, DONDE EL AMOR, LA NECESIDAD VENCIÓ POR UNOS SEGUNDOS AL CRUEL DESTINO Y AL MUNDO

**  
**

**Háblale de ti**

**sin temor a qué decir,**

**dile aquello que**

**ha nacido en tí.**

Más al despertar al otro día, en vez de su cuerpo, al que yo anhelaba, encontre una rosa..una rosa roja..y no dude que debía hablarle de mi amor por él, que él era a quien yo le quería entregar mi corazón..tenía que decirle lo que había nacido en mí..no lo podía callar..ya sabía que el lo sabía, pero es distinto cuando se lo diga..

**  
Y será un amor**

**como queráis vosotros dos.**

-Draco yo te amo..-le dije cuando esa mañana tuve oportunidad de estar con él

Pero se quedo estático, no me grito, ni me desdeño, ni me dijo te amo ni nada por el estilo, sino se quedo callado, cata tónico.

Quede paralizada, prefería cualquier reacción, cualquiera antes que se quedara callado. Y con un dolor fuerte en mi alma, lo abrase, lo abrase fuerte, más no se movía ni decía nada, se dejaba abrazar, mientras de mis ojos caían cristalinas lágrimas

El me había hecho llorar..Sus palabras no se cumplieron

Cerré los ojos para contener el sollozo que quería escapar amargamente de mi garganta, fruncía el entre cejo para hacer más fuerza para no sollozar en sus brazos, no quería que el me viera así de vulnerable, no quería que se sintiera culpable por algo que yo sentía y el no..

Mas al abrir los ojos, me encontré con sus ojos grises que tanto me cautivaban, y con uno de sus dedos, me seco las lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por mi cara, mientras la acariciaba

-Tu sabes Hermione que yo no puedo amar..-me dijo con tristeza y amargura

-Claro que puedes, eres humano Draco..-le dije, con desesperación

-No puedo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi corazón esta muerto, soy incapaz de amar a nadie, y debes saber que a mi lado lo único que harás es sufrir..-me dijo con decisión, comenzando a mostrarse de nuevo un poco frío..

Un muro de diamantes se estaba formando entre nosotros de nuevo..

No **Habrá palabras siempre bellas,**

Ni** días llenos de emociones nuevas**

Entre Draco y yo

No habrán** Ojos de mirada enamorada que darán**

**envidia al sol de vuestras tardes sin edad.**

Jamás

**Pero escuchadme,**

**Qué fácil es hacerse daño,**

**Aunque no quiera nadie,**

**Cuando el amor está empezando**

Mi corazón quedo destrozado ante tales palabras..mis deseos y sueños se vieron destruidos, como una copa de cristal que se quiebra en mil pedazos..mis sueños y a la vez mi vida se quebraron con esas palabras, pero las siguientes fueron mortales

-Es mejor que olvidemos lo nuestro..lo que paso ayer, y nuestra "amistad"- dijo con desdén el Slytherin y sin esperar mi respuesta, giro sobre sus talones con elegancia, y se fue, dejándome sola, en un mar de caos y dolor

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a amar?

¿Por qué se escudaba en esa máscara que odiaba tanto?

El miedo, el miedo mata a las personas, antes de la muerte física. Las paraliza, las hace débiles, y les quita libertad para hacer lo que desean, para sentir inclusive amor, inclusive amor

**Él no está por ti,**

**buena amiga tímida,**

**él no está por ti,**

**él amor naciendo,**

**se fue**

Y ahora tras unas semanas después de lo ocurrido estoy acá..sola en un barranco al lado del lago, dispuesta a terminar con este dolor que me carcome el alma..

El me dijo que nunca más me iba a ser llorar..

Que irónica la vida

El jamás hubiese pensado que ahora me estaría quitando la vida por él

……

….

…

…

….

……

Un ser, de cuerpo y alma, vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche, sin un destino, ni rumbo exacto, solo caminaba, ignorando donde lo llevaría esa inútil marcha.

De su boca botaba el humo de un cigarro, que se iba consumiendo lentamente entre sus dedos, cada vez que aspiraba el humo. No solo el cigarro se consumía entre sus pálidos y delgados dedos..sino también su alma

Su alma se consumía ante el recuerdo de la persona a quien el había echo sufrir más que a nada y a nadie. Justo la persona a quien el debería haberse jurado proteger y amar con todo, su cuerpo, su alma, sus ganas, el la había herido mortalmente.

Si el con una de sus máscaras, escondiendo sus sentimientos, y con unas cuantas palabras hirientes, había echo la flecha mortal y más letal jamás vista, cual atravesó el corazón puro y dulce de su mejor amiga, de su amante, de su amor, de su vida.

El hirió de muerte a ese corazón, a esa persona..ese mismo momento la mato, la enveneno, y esta comenzó a morir lenta y dolorosamente.

En el momento en que el disparo contra ella, jamás pensó que le dolería verla desfallecer, jamás pensó que parte de el moriría junto a ella.

¿En que momento se transformo él, un Malfoy, en un ser con corazón?

¿Cuándo su vil, y oscuro corazón se vio envuelto en la calidez y seguridad del amor?

Y la peor y la más dura de las preguntas

¿Por qué dejo ir a la única persona que el amaba?

¿Por qué la hirió, cuando lo único que quería era protegerla, amarla, para siempre?

Su respuesta, tenía una sola y simple palabra

Miedo

Sí

Draco Malfoy sufría

Draco Malfoy temía

Draco Malfoy amaba

Draco Malfoy era humano

El miedo lo paralizo. El miedo lo estanco. El miedo lo estaba destruyendo en ese mismo momento, y no solo a él, sino a Hermione Granger también.

Ella debía estar devastada en su cama llorando, por las crueles palabras que él le había dicho a ella.

¡LE HABÍA DICHO QUE EL NO LA AMABA!

JAMÁS SE PODRÁ ESCUCHAR UNA MENTIRA TAN GRANDE COMO AQUELLA,

¡JAMÁS!

Hermione Granger eran la luz de sus ojos, era la razón de por que su corazón latía, de porque el existía, pero tenía miedo él, de depender de alguien más, de que su felicidad se viera ligada a otra persona, por miedo a sufrir, por miedo a que ella pudiese abandonarlo, por miedo a que ella pudiese morir, y el se quedase solo, sufriendo como un pobre condenado, y que ese dolor jamás fuese a mitigar..Tenía miedo de enamorarse y sufrir..

¡Que estúpido había sido!

¡SI ya estaba enamorado!

Cuando le dije a mí amante que no quería estar con ella, que todo había sido por decirlo así un "juego", por miedo a sufrir, por miedo a enamorarse, YO YA ESTABA ENAMORADO.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?

Y ahora todo estaba perdido. El daño estaba hecho. Hermione jamás le volvería hablar, jamás volvería a ser suya, como lo fue esa noche. Ya no habrían sonrisas cómplices, ni besos a escondidas, ni miradas de pasión, deseo y amor.

¿Amor?

¡Sí! Amor. Entre ellos había aparte de amistad, amor. Y ya no habrían más de esas miradas, ni caricias, ni nada por el estilo. Ya ni siquiera habría un futuro entre ellos dos, ya que el se había encargado de destruirlo todo, el se había encargado de reducir todo a las cenizas. En ese mismo instante le daba ganas de abofetearse, de matarse, por su estúpido miedo.

¡El amor es miedo!

¡El amor es incertidumbre!

¡El amor es arriesgar todo por nada!

El amor es arriesgarlo todo por el ser amado. Se teme en él, se siente incertidumbre, pero todo eso ve compensado con el dulce remedio que es el amor, que lo suaviza todo, el miedo, la incertidumbre, todo eso se transforman en espargatas cuando hay amor, por que el amor es más fuerte, por que el amor lo es todo, y lo puede todo.

Y eso es lo que Draco Malfoy acaba de entender, que el no tenía que temer a arriesgarse a amar a Hermione libremente. Que tenía que arriesgarse, el amor era riesgo. Que no tenía que importarle ni la sangre, ni el que dirán ni que pudiese sufrir. Ya no importaban esas cosas, ya que juntos podrían superar todos los problemas que viniesen, juntos podrían crear un futuro en común, basado en el amor…

Pero la herida de las palabras, dejaban cicatrices en el alma..Pensaba el joven Malfoy mientras botaba humo por la boca, de lo que quedaba de cigarro..y se acercaba a la ventana del tercer piso que daba vista al lago..

El había herido de muerte a Hermione, y a la vez, a el mismo, se había condenado a sufrir y a morir de amor, pero no todo estaba perdido, podía el arreglar las cosas, podía cambiarlas..

El cumpliría su promesa, nunca más la haría llorar

Todavía puedo hacer algo por nosotros, por mí, por Hermione, por nuestro amor- pensaba el chico con una sonrisa en la cara de esperanza al futuro- todo es superable, pero menos la muerte, y yo y Hermione estamos vivos, ya pesar de las heridas, vamos a salir adelante..

Más no pudo continuar sus pensamientos..sentía como la respiración se le entre cortaba..y el ritmo de su corazón aceleraba, y que cada célula de su cuerpo comenzaban a desangrarse..

Si su vista no le fallaba, una muchacha se había lanzado a las frías aguas del lago..y por la extraña sensación que invadió su cuerpo, no lo dudo un segundo había sido..

Su Hermione

…………

…………………………

………

**Hola, como están? Ojala que bien. Bueno ates que nada quería decirles que Re- edite este song fic de dos capítulos, escrito en forma de agradecimiento a Monik 17, del foro de Warner por sus grandes ff, especialmente por "Cambiando al Pasado", al finalizarlo. Se lo escribí a ella cuando termino el ff en el foro de Warner, y bueno ahora decidí re editarlo, y dejar este song fic en dos capítulos. Bueno Gracias, y perdón por las molestias. Ojala que les haya gustado, especialmente a Monik, ya que para ella va dedicado este song fic. Cuídense!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**P.D: La canción de este capítulo es de Laura Pausini, besos!**


	2. My last breath

**2. "MY LAST BREATH"**

**(EVANESCENCE)**

No hay nada que hacer, no hay nada más por que vivir, me siento tan triste, tan devastada..odio estar amándolo como lo estoy haciendo ahora, me odio a mi misma por no poder aceptar que el jamás me va a amar, odio no poder entender, aún sabiéndolo, que nuestro amor es imposible..

Todo nos juega en contra, el destino, las personalidades, inclusive..los sentimientos..

-El no puede amar..tu lo deberías haber visto en esos ojos grises en esa noche, tan mágica y a la vez definitiva para su relación- se recriminó la chica con furia, mientras con sus manos tapaba sus oídos como queriendo no escuchar la voz de su conciencia que le martillaba inclementemente su pobre cerebro

Pero era imposible deshacerse en esos segundos de esa parte de ella que ella tanto detestaba..iban juntas de la mano su racionalismo y a la vez su parte sentimental, tan opuestas pero complementarias a la vez..no había nada que hacer..no sacaba nada luchando internamente..

No sacaba nada ahora entendiendo que Draco jamás la amaría, o si había posibilidades de que semejante milagro ocurriese..ya que por desgracia la resolución estaba tomada..no se podía esconder más, ni aplazar con pensamientos estúpidos..la muerte la vendría a buscar esa misma noche a las aguas frías del lago..y no había nada que hacer..ahí exhalaría su último respiro..

¿Para que pensar en él más?

¿Para que buscar esperanzas en donde no habían?

Para qué preguntarse el fin de la existencia, si ella iba dar fin a esta en los próximos minutos..

Que ironía

Parecía que una parte de su mente quería evitar su decisión..la mente era en verdad una cosa extraña, te contradice, te enreda, te desata, te mata, te revive, te da esperanzas y las destruye en menos de un pensamiento…en menos de un segundo

No había nada que hacer, aunque una parte de ella le dijera que no era el camino correcto, que debía ser fuerte, que debía tener esperanzas, que debería pelear..pero..

¡ES QUE ESTABA TAN CANSADA DE PELEAR!

¡ESTABA TAN CANSADA DE TENER ESPERANZAS ILUSAS, INGENUAS!

¡ESTABA TAN CANSADA DE QUE SIEMPRE FUERA LO MISMO!

¡ESTABA AGOTADA, NO PODÍA MÁS!

¡SOLO QUERÍA DORMIR, Y NO DESPERTAR, NO VER ESA REALIDAD GRIS QUE LA RODEABA Y LA MATABA!

Ella quería desaparecer

Y por fin había decidido, a pesar de estar en contra de su moral en muchos casos, parar de pelear, parar de tener esperanzas..parar de tener vida en sus venas..

Si lo pensaba, y recordase donde toda la oscuridad que la embargaba había comenzado..no terminaría jamás..solo sabía que Draco había sido su última esperanza para salir de la oscuridad donde vivía, su última esperanza para vivir..que su amor curaría sus alas rotas..

Pero se equivoco

El era también un ángel caído, al igual que ella, y necesitaba cura tanto como ella..

¿Por qué el no dejo que ambos fueran la cura del otro?

Tal vez por que se había acostumbrado a pelear solo contra toda la escoria que lo rodeaba, tal vez por que tomaba con una indiferencia sin sentimientos todo lo que le rodeaba..El para salvarse y no ser destruido por las jugadas malignas del destino, se había transformado en un ser sin sentimientos..se había acostumbrado a operar solo en la pelea contra el destino, los sufrimientos y la maldad

Pero ella no..ella necesitaba de alguien que la amase, que la cuidase, la ayudase a salir adelante, que alguien junto a ella, pudiesen revivir de la nada, e ir hacia el todo..

Estaba sola

Por lo menos eso era lo que ella sentía, y eso es lo que importaba a la larga

**Sin más compañía que el caos que ella misma había desatado.**

Había que terminar con todo..no había que pensar más, o sino no tendría de nuevo el valor de terminar con su vida- pensó la chica con ansiedad mientras se acercaba con pasos temblorosos a la orilla del lago..

Sus ojos ahora carentes de brillo y vida, miraban con fría indiferencia las frías aguas del lago..

-A Dios Draco..-susurro con un hilo de voz, mientras sentía que su cuerpo cortaba el frío aire, mientras caía a lo que sería su tumba

…………….

………….

……….

…….

…..

…

Su Hermione

Su Hermione muriendo en las frías aguas del lago..por un supuesto desamor..su supuesto desamor hacia ella

¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¿Cómo no lo había presentido?

En qué monstruo se había convertido, para descuidar siempre lo que a él le importaba, lo que el siempre consideraba valioso, se le escapaba siempre de las manos..de una forma dolorosa y devastadora

¿Por qué mierda siempre el era tan indiferente ante todo y todos?

¿Con que afán?

-Debería haberla cuidado..-se decía el chico con furia, mientras corría a una velocidad admirable, hacia el lago cual iba a ser lo más seguro la tumba de su amada

Perdona Hermione, respira, no mueras, por lo que más quieras, mi mundo de frialdad se vería destruido para siempre..Sin tu presencia quedaría voluble a cualquier ataque del cruel destino, que ahora nos esta destruyendo y apagando las últimas llamas de esperanza que nos queda a nosotros...-

Perdóname dulce niña, no deberías estar sufriendo como lo haces, por un hombre como yo..Dulce niña, no llores, no dejes que ese brillo de tus ojos se extinga, por un desgraciado como yo, enfriado por la dura vida que me toco

No sufras por mí

No llores por mí

No mueras por mí

El chico corría a toda velocidad, lo más rápido que su atlético cuerpo le permitía..su amada..la única..Ahogándose en pena..Ahogándose en las frías aguas del lago..

Ahora de él, solo de él dependía que su amada renaciese a la vida..

De él dependía que juntos pudiesen poder sanarse mutuamente, y vivir juntos para la eternidad..

¿Acaso siempre tenía que pasar algo drástico que nos haga definirnos en nuestras acciones y sentimientos?

¿Acaso siempre nosotros, los seres humanos, necesitamos lidiar con lo extremo, con la vida y la muerte, para saber lo que queremos, saber hacia donde queremos vivir e ir, y sobre a quienes queremos amar o perdonar?

Draco al llegar a las orillas, del lago, comenzó una afanosa búsqueda, cuando llego adonde Hermione se había lanzado..y sin pensarlo un segundo ni nada por el estilo, se quito la túnica, arranco su camisa, se saco los pantalones y los zapatos, y se zambulló en el agua fría, cual le acuchillaba su cuerpo, y le congelaba la sangre

Mas eso no le importaba..solo le importaba encontrar a la chica, cual su vida pendía en ella, y la de ella en él..

Si uno moría esa noche, el otro también lo haría

Y de repente la vio, su cuerpo de hundía cada vez más bajo las aguas del lago, su cabello revoloteaba por el agua, y su semblante estaba pálido e inexpresivo..Draco sin dudarlo se sumergió más aún, mientras sus pensamientos solo rezaban que ella se sostuviera a él, que no lo soltara

**Hold on to me love**

-Hermione sostente en mí..-pensaba el chico cuando trataba de alcanzar los hombros de su amada, más el cuerpo de esta se sumergía más y más en las oscuras aguas

Pero el chico en un esfuerzo sobre natural, donde su cuerpo cada vez le faltaba más y más el oxigeno, y le clamaba por aire sus pulmones, uso lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza y de conciencia, y tomo entre sus fuertes y pálidas manos, una de las manos de la chica y sin esperar un segundo más la pesco con fuerza, tomándola de la cintura comenzó a nadar con fuerza

Sus cabezas al romper la superficie helada del lago, Draco comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente, no podía respirar bien, la fría agua no le permitía que el aire helado penetrara a sus pulmones..

Y al ver el cuerpo inerte de la chica, que no daba señales de vida, no perdió tiempo y la llevo a la orilla

El chico al llegar a esta, tras un último esfuerzo, agotado tanto física como psicológicamente, puso el cuerpo de Hermione estirado, y le saco la pesada túnica de la chica, cual no le brindaba nada de calor, y le puso encima su túnica

-Quédate conmigo, no me abandones..- decía el chico desesperado, bordeando la locura y la desesperación al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba, ni siquiera al calor que el le trataba de brindar

Hermione desde un estado de inconciencia superior a cualquiera..bordeando el portal entre la vida y la muerte..jugando con el mundo de los mortales y el del más allá..antes de avanzar el paso que la llevaría a donde ella había querido antes, una muerte definitiva..escucho lejanamente la voz que le parecía conocida, una voz llena de un espanto y desesperación jamás escuchada por ningún mortal

_-Quédate conmigo Hermione..no me abandones nunca más.._

**you know i can't stay long**

-Draco, eres tú? – pregunto la chica, dando la espalda al portal entre la vida y la muerte- Tú sabes que no puedo quedarme, tu sabes que ya no vale la pena quedarme acá..por favor no llores- decía la chica al escuchar el clamor del chico

_-No me dejes Hermione, por favor.._

-Déjame irme Draco..las cartas están puestas, es hora de irme, sabes que no puedo quedarme más..la hora llegó..no llores por mí..por favor

**  
**

**all i wanted to say**

**was i love you**

**and i'm not afraid**

_**-**Nunca te dije Hermione cuanto te necesitaba, fui un estúpido- decía el chico mientras frotaba los brazos de su amada para darle calor, más esta parecía más muerta que nunca_

-Me necesitabas Draco?- pregunto la chica impresionada- Obvio que lo sabía, pero..la pregunta es si me amas..**el amor lo puede todo..la necesidad no..**

_-Tenía miedo de sentir, de romper todos los cánones por donde se había regido mi vida..o así la llamaba..una vida sin ti..no es vida..- decía el chico mientras tomaba entre sus delgadas manos el rostro de la Gryffindor_

-Draco-susurro la chica con tristeza

**can you hear me?**

**can you feel me in your arms?**

_-¿Puedes escucharme?- le pregunto el chico a la inexpresiva cara de Hermione, mientras la abrazaba- Puedes sentir que te necesito acá conmigo, y no en el más allá?..puedes sentirme en tus brazos?_

**  
**

**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet rapture light it ends here tonight**

-DRACO!- grito de repente la chica al escuchar el desesperado clamor del chico que la sostenía con fuerza por los brazos, mientras tiritaba y espasmos convulsionaban su fuerte cuerpo, como un pequeño de 5 años llorando amargamente

-¡NO ME HAGAS DUDAR! ¡NO ME HAGAS AREEPENTIRME DE LA DESICIÓN TOMADA!- grito la chica mentalmente desesperada, mientras llevaba sus etéreas manos hacia su rostro con ansiedad- DÉJAME MORIR ACÁ, ESTAS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS, EN MI ALMA, HASTA EN MI CUERPO, Y NO TE CONTENTAS TODAVÍA? QUIERES ESTAR INCLUSIVE EN MI MUERTE?..-dijo la chica con furia- me marcaste de por vida Draco Malfoy, me sostengo a mi último respiro solo por ti, para escuchar tu clamor desesperado, para escucharte suplicar perdón..estoy salva acá en mi misma..déjame, si vuelvo con los vivos..ya no estaría segura..sería voluble..

Voluble a ti

Mis pensamientos hasta en la hora de morir son para ti..

Yo soy entera tuya

Pero temo vivir, para sufrir, para caer de nuevo en un mundo de incertidumbres..

**  
**

Esto tiene que acabar acá, ahora, esta misma noche, no puede seguir..viva o muera..esto va a ser un calvario para mí..para toda la eternidad..me da miedo amarte tanto..

Si vuelvo a la vida, quién me garantiza que no sufriré?

Nadie

**  
i'll miss the winter**

**a world of fragile things**

_-Hermione no me abandones, no me dejes..acaso no extrañaras a este mundo que te rodea?..No extrañaras al pobretón y a Potter? Acaso no extrañaras al maldito invierno? _

_¿Acaso no me extrañaras a mí?_

_Pues yo lo haría_

-Harry..Ron..Hogwarts..mis padres..Draco..- comenzó a decir la chica mientras un temblor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo

Ella al momento de suicidarse había pensado solo en ella, en su sufrimiento, en su oscuridad en su sufrimiento, en su pena, pero..y los demás?..

Ella pensaba que Draco no la extrañaría..pero ahí el estaba diciéndole con todo su ser convulsionado por la desesperación, y con su forma inusual de hablar, que si la extrañaría, que la necesitaba..

Ella no había pensado en la destrucción que podía causar su muerte..

Cuando uno piensa en sí mismo, jamás piensa en los demás

Pensó que nadie pensaría en ella..que nadie la extrañaría..pero si lo pensaba ahora al borde de la muerte, que lo más seguro que más de alguien derramaría una lágrima por ella

_-Por que si tu no estas..yo tampoco estaré- murmuro el chico contra la frente de la castaña_

**look for me in the white forest**

**hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas con esa irracional frase Draco?- pregunto la chica con desesperación- Acaso eres capaz..de..de estar conmigo..de buscarme en este bosque de muerte y vida..de encontrarme..donde me hallo escondida..

¿de morir junto conmigo?

Acaso si muero, Draco Malfoy, ¿tu también morirías conmigo?

-NOOO!- grito la chica con desespero mientras con sus manos se cubría las orejas, y comenzaba agitar la cabeza con brusquedad- Eso no, Draco por lo que más quieras no mueras por mí..no..mi muerte es algo que yo elegí para mí..por que no soportaba la idea de que no me amabas..por que había tocado fondo..pero Draco tu no..tu no debes hacer ni seguir el mismo camino que yo..Tú..tú debes superar esto, guardarme en un pedazo de tu corazón..pero vivir..conocer a una mujer que te haga amar, como yo no lo pude hacer..que despierte del letargo tu frío corazón..pero tú no debes seguir mi mismo camino..este camino de la nada..este camino de la angustia interminable, que busca descanso sabiendo que jamás lo encontrará sí no enfrenta sus problemas..

La chica sentía como su alma comenzaba a llorar, como lágrimas cristalinas inundaban su ser..cuales se podían ver también en el mundo mortal

**  
**

**i know you hear me**

**i can taste it in your tears**

_-Se que me estas escuchando Hermione..-susurro el chico mientras acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha con dulzura, tratando que con cada caricia recordar en su cabeza la suavidad del rostro de su amada_

_Yo estoy dispuesto a morir por ti..un mundo sin ti carece de sentido.._

_Veo que lloras..¿lloras por mí?..se que me escuchas lo siento, lo pruebo por tus lágrimas silenciosas, en tu rostro inexpresivo.._

_No quieres que muera por ti, como tu lo hiciste por mí desamor?_

_Sabes Hermione esa decisión no pertenece a tu libre albedrío..pertenece a mí_

-No Draco..por favor no-decía la chica desesperada- tu muerte no, no me lo perdonaría jamás- decía entre más y más lágrimas

**holding my last breath**

**safe inside myself**

**are all my thoughts of you**

**sweet rapture light it ends here tonight**

_**-**Veo que te sostienes a tu ultimo respiro tal vez..no es demasiado tarde Hermione, todavía podemos hacer algo..todavía podemos superar todo..el amor lo puede todo, no?..eso una vez me lo dijiste y no lo entendí..y ahora si lo hago.._

-Amor?- exclamo la muchacha parando de llorar- hablaste de amor, Draco?

_-Todos mis pensamientos son para tí Hermione, todo mi ser..esa noche en cuando, bueno..tu fuiste mía..yo también fui tuyo, sabes?..-dijo el chico en un susurro mientras miraba la cara de Hermione cual había parado de llorar- yo también fui tuyo..fuimos de ambos..y cuando a la mañana siguiente.._

-Me destruiste..

_-Te dije todas esas idioteces, lo más seguro que debí destruir más de una esperanza en tu corazón.._

-Me mataste

_-Fue por miedo..cuando me dijiste que me amabas, cuando..fue lo más grande que me han dicho, me asuste por complete, por no saber si te podía responder de la misma forma que tu..o talvez tenía miedo a _

_-_Amar

_-Amar, por que no sabía que era..pero si amar es como me siento ahora..Hermione..estoy enamorado de ti.._

-Que?- pregunto la chica con estupor, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que los labios del chico habían pronunciado

_-Yo te amo..y si tu mueres..muero yo contigo..para siempre..por que solo contigo quiero estar..no creo en el destino..no creo que no podamos estar junto, por la sangre, amigos, o familiares..yo escojo estar contigo..El amor es más fuerte que toda barrera social, económica, el amor lo es todo y lo he comprendido tarde..pero jamás es demasiado tarde, y quiero que sepas que este amor me llevará a estar junto a ti.._

_En la vida..o en la muerte_

_En este mundo, u otro..por que te elijo a ti..para la eternidad_

_Y esta decisión la tomo hoy día..en esta noche..donde todo terminara_

-Draco.. yo también te amo, pero por favor no hagas esto más difícil..la vida se extingue en mis venas..pero debo elegir..no puedo reducir mi vida al destino..yo puedo luchar contra esto..yo no quiero que mueras por mí..debo vivir..debo abrir mis ojos..debo respirar..debo estar contigo..y jamás abandonarte..

Debemos vivir lo que nos fue negado..

Debemos curar nuestras alas, y volar juntos a la eternidad, peri antes debemos curarlas, y muertos no podemos..

Debo vivir..

Debo respirar..

Para ti..

Para nosotros

Debo ver la luz, y gritarle al mundo, que te quiero a ti, y a nadie más..que te amo más que a nadie..y que solo tu me harás feliz..

Talvez no será fácil, y más de alguna vez llorare otra vez por ti, pero ahora se que me amas, que me adoras..que me necesitas, que yo soy tu vida..y que tu eres la mía..

Esto acaba acá..hoy día en esta noche..para siempre

Nuestras almas quedaran selladas..para la eternidad

_-Haz escogido morir...-susurro el chico mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha- la vida se extingue en ti..y no veo más vida..ni tus brillantes ojos, ni tu boca se tiñe en ese precioso color carmín..has escogido la muerte.._

_Y yo también escojo la mía..vamos a estar juntos..seremos solo tu y yo..escojo la muerte..si tu la has escogido..ya que te escogí a ti sobre todo y todos_

-Y yo te escojo a ti..en vida..-musito la chica abriendo los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro

El amor había vencido

**FIN**

…

…

**Hola, como están? Ojala que bien..es tarde, bueno no hubieron grandes cambios, pero lo ordene más, le agregue algunas frases, y en fin..me vino el impulso de dejarlo en un tragedia, pero no puedo, no debo y no quiero. No puedo escribir tragedia, siempre he creído que hay luz en la oscuridad y que a pesar de que no la vemos y que las ganas de rendirse son demasiadas, siempre hay que tener esperanzas e intentar levantarte, a pesar de que uno este devastado. Siempre se puede soportar más, aunque uno no lo crea. Siempre. Para ello hay que creer, en uno en Dios, en uno mismo, en lo bueno. En fin ya me salió mí lado catedrático, pero es lo que siempre trato de expresar en todo lo que escribo. Bueno esto esta dedicado como saben a Monik. Ojala que les haya gustado, y bueno nos estamos viendo, cuídense y les desea lo mejor..**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
